Fast Freunde
by skitty-chi
Summary: Nico schreibt ein Buch, es wird veröffentlicht und ziemlich schnell verfilmt. Hauptcharakter Nate Castiline wird dabei vom amerikanischen Sweetheart Will Solce gespielt. Das Ding ist: Will ist seit Jahren Nicos Lieblingsschauspieler und Will seit genauso langer Zeit ein Fan vom Autor. Das PRoblem: keiner weiß, dass Nico der Autor ist...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, just in case you´re wondering: No it´s not kitty speaking. I´m just a fan of the story, who offered to translate it, so from now on: this´ll be written in German ;)**_

 _ **So. Originaler Weise war das hier als 5 teiliges Weihnachtsspecial von kitty geplant gewesen. Nett wie sie ist, hat sie allerdings mehr geschrieben, aber dass werdet ihr noch sehen.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters they´re Rick´s, and I don´t own the story it´s kitty´s.**_

…

Denn es war die beste Liebesgeschichte die je erzählt wurde.

Okay, wenn wir ehrlich sind, ist es wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Liebesgeschichte aller Zeiten, aber hey, es ist schon ziemlich nah dran.

Alles fing in einer Nacht an. Es war Anfang Frühling und die Temperatur stieg so stark, dass man die Hitze spüren konnte, indem man einfach hinausschaute. Der Abend stand vor der Tür, aber die Sonne stand noch am Himmel, denn auch sie wollte die Filmpremiere eines der am höchsten bewerteten Bücher der modernen Zeit sehen.

Berühmtheiten aller Art liefen über den Roten Teppich, die Kleider glitzernd vom Blitzlicht der Fotografen. Einige schrien Fragen, Fans versuchten Autogramme von ihrem Lieblingsschauspieler zu ergattern, während Backstage das Personal durch die Gegend rannte, in der Hoffnung, dass alles so ablief wie es für die Erstaustrahlung von „Ein letzter Held" geplant war, die Filmadaption des gleichnamigen Buches.

Die Kritiker fantasierten über den Film, vom ersten Moment an dem bekannt wurde, dass der Film kommt. Das Buch hatte die Welt im Sturm erobert und wurde zum nächstbesten Ding nach der Entdeckung von Toastbrot. Dementsprechend waren viele namenhafte Schauspieler mehr als bereit, sich bei der Erstbesten Chance für das Projekt zu verpflichten.

Nicht mal ein Jahr nach der Veröffentlichung des Buches, rissen sich die Direktoren, Produzenten und Schriftsteller um die Rechte. Aber es gab ein Problem: kaum einer wusste wer der Autor war. Sicher, es steht ein Name auf dem Buch und sicher, der betreffende Autor hatte schon andere Bücher veröffentlich, die alle gut ankamen, aber das seltsame ist, dass sich der Autor nie bei irgendwelchen Treffen blicken ließ und nur über seinen Manager und Verleger kommunizierte, sodass außer den beiden keiner die Identität des Schriftstellers kannte.

Keiner wusste, dass der Autor da war, in jener Nacht. N. D. Augustine schaute getarnt zu, aber nicht wie die Leute normaler denken. Nein, er hatte sich in Menge gemischt als einfacher Durchschnittsbürger. Ein unauffälliges Gesicht zwischen einem Haufen Berühmtheiten. Denn er tauchte nicht als sein Alias auf, sondern als er selbst, als einfacher Nico di Angelo, ein Name den niemand kannte.

Er war überglücklich gewesen, als bekannt wurde, dass Leute an den Copyrights interessiert sind, für ein Buch, von dem er dachte, dass niemand es mögen würde. Ein einfaches Buch, dass von einem einfachen High School Schüler an eine Freundin geschickt worden war, und das auch nur weil besagte Freundin ihn dazu zwang. Doch hatte Nico eine Bedingung für alles: Er dürfte im Hintergrund am Projekt dran bleiben

Er wollte nie seinen wahren Namen benutzen, dass würde ihn im Alltag viel zu sehr einschränken, also behielt er seine Initialen und änderte seinen Nachnamen zu Augustine. Wieso? Keine Ahnung

Die Hauptbesetzung kam als erstes rein. Annabeth Chase, die K.C (Kasandra Claire) spielte; Miles, der beste Freund vom Protagonisten, gefolgt von Jason Grace, im Film Ryan Dean, Problememacher der Gruppe, der immer das letzte Wort haben musste; Percy Jackson, der Cory Willis spielte, der sehr sarkastische Freund von K.C; Piper McLean, welche mit Rini Walker die Zerstörungsexpertin und Sweetheart der Gruppe spielte und zum Schluss: Will Solace im Film der Protagonist Nate Castiline.

Auf dem Weg zu ihren Sitzen, schrien hunderte Fans, wie sehr sie sie doch lieben.

Die Hauptdarsteller hatten für ihre Plätze kämpfen müssen. Es wollten so viele an dem Projekt mitarbeiten, dass die Schauspieler fast alles getan hätten um mitspielen zu dürfen. Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, die gewünschte Rolle zu bekommen, doch eine Person hatte keine derartigen Probleme gehabt.

Will Solace wurde erst nach einem Jahr auf die Rolle des Nate angesprochen, nachdem zuvor vergeblich gecastet wurde. Die Tochter des Produzenten war ein riesiger Fan und eines Tages schaute sie sich zum tausendsten Mal einen seiner Film an, während der Produzent nach Hause kam.

Der Blonde hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt und er konnte das Gefühl einfach nicht abschütteln. So kam es, dass am nächsten Tag ein ihm Untergestellter ein paar Anrufe machen musste und das Nächste was er mitbekam, war, dass Will Solace in ein Vorsprechen gezogen wurde und den Job nach nichtmal 5 Sekunden bekam.

Will schrie vor Freude auf, als er (am nächsten Tag) erfuhr, dass er die Rolle hatte. Er war ein riesiger Fan des Buches und nach dem Bescheid fürs Vorsprechen konnte er zwei Tage nicht stillsitzen. Er besaß alle Bücher von Augustine und hatte jedes mindestens fünfmal gelesen. Natürlich war es armselig so zu denken, aber musste in große Fußstapfen treten.

Seine Haare waren vereinzelt immer noch Schwarz vom Dreh, aber das störte ihn nicht, er dachte, ersähe damit etwas machohafter aus. Als Will zu seinem Platz kam, wurde ihm klar, dass er pinkeln musste, also entschuldigte er sich und ging los um das WC zu finden.

Nachdem er durch einige Korridoren gewandert war, gestand er sich ein, sich verlaufen zu haben. Also fragte er einen Mitarbeiter und wurde in die richtige Richtung verwiesen. Dankend eilte er davon.

Gerade als er dachte, es könne nichts anderes mehr auf seinem Weg zu Klo passieren, traf er plötzlich auf einen Körper. Zwar fiel Will nicht, aber die Person in die er reingelaufen war tat es. Mit einem Lächeln bückte Will sich um dem Jungen aufzuhelfen, der auf dem Fußboden die fallen gelassenen Papiere zusammensuchte.

Also half Will die Sachen aufzusammeln. Als er dem Jungen die Papiere geben wollte, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Die Pupillen des Jungen vergrößerten sich ums dreifache. Doch auch unter all den Haare, die dem Jungen ins Gesicht hingen, konnte Will ein kleines Schimmern von Braun ausmachen.

„`Tschuldigung" quiekte der Junge und räusperte sich.

Will lächelte ihn an und gab ihm, was er aufgehoben hatte. „Is schon ok"

Der Junge starrte weiterhin den Blonden an, während er versuchte seine Sachen zu ordnen.

Will wusste natürlich nicht, dass der Junge ein großer Fan von ihm war und dass jener Fan niemand anderes war, als der Autor, den er selbst so bewunderte.

Nico war verwirrt, nachdem er in Will reingelaufen war. Er schämte sich.

Als Nico das erste Mal wegen der Copyrights angesprochen wurde, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Produzenten auch nur einen Charakter richtig besetzen würden, schon gar nicht Nate Castiline. Aber als er herausfand, dass nach über einem Jahr die Rolle an Will Solace ging, schmolz er war von Anfang an einer seiner Lieblingsschauspieler und das ein Moment, den er niemals wieder vergessen würde.

Nico öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder in dem Versuch irgendwelche Wörter zu formulieren. Aber bevor er auch nur ein Geräusch machen konnte, rief jemand nach ihm.

„Komm schon Nico, wir werden noch zu spät kommen!"

Er schaute hoch und traf den Blick eines dunkelhaarigen Mädchens. Schnell sammelte er sein restliches Zeug auf und eilte am Blonden vorbei ohne ihm in die Augen zu gucken.

Als der Dunkelhaarige an Will vorbei lief und ihn wieder einmal allein dastehen ließ, bemerkte Will etwas Schmales neben seinem Fuß. Er bückte sich und hob es auf. Es war ein einfaches, braunes Ledernotizbuch.

Will drehte sich um, um zu sehen ob der Junge – Nico war sein Name – noch in Sicht war, doch er konnte ihn nirgends ausmachen. Während er überlegte, ob er ihm hinterherrennen soll, meldete sich seine Blase wieder. Er eilte zum WC, Buch noch in der Hand. Als er fertig war, machte er sich auf den Weg und setzte sich neben Leo Valdez, der Schauspieler, der den Bösewicht Marco Myers gespielt hatte.

Will betrachtete das Buch in seinen Händen und überlegte ob er es öffnen sollte. Es war nicht seins, also sollte er es nicht tun, dennoch, was stand drin? Er zögerte, doch dann öffnete er es doch. Was er sah war unglaublich, handgezeichnete Bilder, vermutlich mit Tinte gemalt; alter Tinte, wie sie in den Harry Potter Büchern verwendet wird. Will konnte nicht lesen was drum herum geschrieben stand – es schien italienisch zu sein – aber es war klar, dass dieser Nico ein Künstler war und Will wollte mehr erfahren. Es tat ihm innerlich weh, als ihm klar wurde, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht in der Lage war das Buch zurückzugeben. Schließlich kannte er nur den Vornamen, nicht gerade viel um jemanden zu finden.

„ Was ist das?" Leo deutete aufs Buch.

„Oh…" Will versuchte eine Entschuldigung zu finden, aber die Worte hatten ihn verlassen. „ Das ist… ähm, naja nur so´n Ding". Er machte eine vage Geste mit der Hand, untersuchte das Buch selbst und zeigte es Leo in der Hoffnung er würde ihm die Geschichte abnehmen.

„Oh, sieht schick aus" und damit ließ Leo das Thema sein.

Doch Will dachte an nichts anderes, als die Lichter gedimmt und einige Worte gesprochen wurden, bevor der Film auf der Leinwand flackerte.

Es begann recht simpel. Die Eröffnungscredits waren zu sehen, mit alt wirkenden Radio Nachrichten als Ton. Bilder von Wissenschaftlern im Labor und Gruppen von Leuten die getestet wurden. Nach einigen Minuten injiziert ein Wissenschaftler Leos Charakter, Marco Myers, etwas. Die Szene ändert sich zu fünf spielenden Kindern. Nachdem mehrfach zwischen Marco bei seinem Training und der Gruppe von Kindern gewechselt wurde, gibt ein Wissenschaftler Marco eine Waffe, welcher anfängt im Labor rum zu schießen und Feuer aus seinen Fingerspitzen sprüht.

Die Geschichte ist recht einfach zu verfolgen. Es geht um eine Gruppe von fünf Freunden, die alle herausfinden, dass sie besondere Fähigkeiten haben. Als sie kleiner waren, hatte die Regierung an einem Experiment gearbeitet das „Das Superhelden Experiment" genannt wurde. Dabei manipulierten Wissenschaftler der Regierung einige Gene und injizierten diese in verschiedene Personen. Um an dem Experiment teilnehmen zu dürfen, musste man einige Tests bestehen. Marco kooperierte dabei mit einem Wissenschaftler um teilzunehmen und seine Kräfte fürs Böse zu nutzen. Jener Wissenschaftler sorgte dabei im Hintergrund dafür, dass Marco alle Überprüfungen und physischen Tests bestand.

Als Marco (Leo Valdez) den Zugang zum Serum hatte, nutzte er seine neuen Kräfte um das Labor zu zerstören. Allerdings schaffte es ein Wissenschaftler mehrere Seren zu retten und mitzunehmen. Wie der wundervollste Vater und verantwortungsvollste Erwachsene, der er war, injizierte er die Seren seinem Sohn, Nate Castiline (in der älteren Version gespielt von Will Solace), und dessen vier Freunden. Diese werden Ohnmächtig und vergessen was passiert ist.

Doch da alle noch sehr jung waren und das Serum ungetestet, halten sie ihre Erinnerung für einen Alptraum und entwickeln ihre Kräfte erst als sie schon älter sind.

Als Marco versucht hatte, das Labor zu übernehmen, hatten sie selbiges gesprengt, doch Nates Vater war nicht davon überzeugt, dass Marco tot war und injizierte die Kinder bevor er selbst starb. Einige Jahre nachdem Marco wieder aufgetaucht war, realisieren die Fünf, was mit ihnen passiert war und retten die Welt.

Halb durch den Film, tauchte die Szene auf in der Wills Charakter einen mentalen Zusammenbruch erleidet. Er ist mit Blut bedeckt – nicht sein eigenes - und hält sich den Kopf, während er Sachen tritt die in dem schmalen Raum vorhanden sind.

Leo stupste ihn von der Seite an und flüsterte etwas über „die Zeit des Monats" oder sowas, bevor er sich wieder auf den Film konzentrierte.

…..

Gegen Ende fällt Percys Charakter auf die Knie, Hände drücken seine Seite, die mit Blut getränkt ist.

„ Ich…. Ich kann nicht", die Stimme klang so schwach, als wäre jedes Wort ein Marathon.

K.C. (Annabeth) rannte zu ihm, Tränen in den Augen, die wie Regen über ihr Gesicht laufen während sie versucht sich zu beruhigen.

Einige Minuten weint sie noch, bevor Cory Willis (Percy) die Augen ein letztes Mal schließt.

„Ich kann das nicht…" stieß Nate hervor und dreht sich von seinem toten Freund weg.

„Ist das dein ERNST?" geth Annabeths Charakter ihn an, die Stimme brüchig vor lauter Tränen.

„Es ist kein gottverdammter Held mehr über um die Welt zu retten! Was lässt dich denken, wir könnten irgendwas bewirken!"

„Cory ist gerade GESTORBEN! Du wirst das Ganze nicht jetzt beenden." Spuckte sie giftig zurück.

„Was können wir denn schon tun?!"

„Wir können weiter machen und dafür sorgen, dass sein Tod nicht bedeutungslos war!"

Beide starrten sich an, keiner gab nach.

Schließlich guckte Will weg und seufzte „Dann fang mal an deine eigene Ratschläge zu befolgen und beweg deinen Arsch. Wir können zwar seine Leiche nicht mitnehmen, aber dennoch können wir weitergehen"

Nico saß in seinem Sitz weiter hinten und guckte zu. Er sprach die ganze Aussage mit, kannte sie auswendig, da es seine Lieblingsstelle war. Der Film war ziemlich nah am Buch – fast Wort für Wort übernommen an vielen Stellen. Die letzte Aussage war der große Wendepunkt des Charakters, der Punkt an dem er realisiert, dass sie zwar höchstwahrscheinlich sterben werden, aber dass das nicht bedeutet, dass sie nicht bewirken können.

Als Nico zur Seite guckte, sah er Reyna, seine Verlegerin, weinen. Er lächelte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Film, komplett Ahnungslos, dass einige Reihen vor ihm Will sein Notizbuch hielt.

…..

Das Ende kam und nur noch K.C., Nate und Rini standen, naja Rini nicht wirklich. Sie lebte zwar, lag aber am Boden, K.C an ihrer Seite. Will hatte einen Fuß auf Leos Brust und ließ ihn nicht entkommen. Beide waren blutbeschmiert und schwer am atmen.

"Ich habe Mathew Castiline schon immer gehasst" brachte Marco hervor.

Nate (Will) belastete seine Brust daraufhin noch stärker und brachte in dadurch dazu etwas Blut hoch zu husten.

"Sprich nicht so über meinen Vater! Er war ehrwürdiger als du es ja sein wirst!" spuckte Will hervor.

"Genau, deswegen hat er auch seinem Sohn und 4 weiteren Kindern ein ungetestetes Serum verabreicht?"

Der Druck auf Marcos Oberkörper verstärkte sich und ließ in vor Schmerz aufschreien. K.C und Rini sahen so aus, als ob sie dazwischen gehen wollten, aber sie nicht die Kraft oder den Mut dazu .

" Wirst du mich umbringen?" fragte Leos Charakter beinahe unschuldig.

Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich in Wills Gesicht ab als sein Charakter sprach: "Oh ja, auch wenn du es nicht verdienst so nett behandelt zu werden, aber ich fühle mich heute freundlich.

Annebeths und Pipers Charaktere schauten weg, drehten sich um nicht die Gesichter der beiden Jungen sehen zu müssen. Die Kamera fokussierte Will als ein Lichtball in seinem Handballen erschien. Mehr Schreie waren zu hören, um anzuzeigen, dass er noch mehr Druck auf den Körper unter seinem Fuß ausübte. Er drehte Kopf bl0ß Sekunden vor dem erstickenden Schrei, der die Ohren der Zuschauer klingeln ließ und dem Blut das auf Wills Gesicht spritze. Sekunden verstrichen bevor die Kamera die Gesichter der Mädchen zeigte, es war nichts zu hören bis auf ein leises hohes Piepen um die Dramatik zu steigern

…

Die letzten Minuten des Films zeigten, wie die Charakter zurück nach Hause gingen, entlang des Weges an anderen Leichen und Leuten die zu ihren Geliebten rannten, um sie weinten und schrien, vorbei gingen. Ein Erzähler war über dem Chaos zu hören, das langsam leiser wurde. Wills Stimme füllte das Theater und erklärte, dass die Welt immer noch ein Chaos war, aber ein kontrollierteres Chaos. Er sprach darüber, wie die Welt Jahre brauchte um die Selbstkontrolle wieder zu erlangen. Seine Stimme begann zu klingen wie aus einem alten Radio, was dem ganzen fast eine depressive Stimmung verlieh. Als die Erzählung aufhörte, zeigte die Kamera durch eine weite Vogelperspektive langsam die Masse an Zerstörung, die durch den Kampf passiert war.

"Alle sagen, es sei ein letzter Held über" hörte man Will sagen, als die Kamera wieder die Charaktere zeigte, laufend - Rini humpelnd. Von hinten wurde Will fokussiert. "aber um ehrlich zu sein:", Will guckt über die Schulter ind die Kamera und bleibt stehen, den Rücken leicht gedreht "Es gibt keine Helden mehr."

Die drei laufen weiter bis das Bild schwarz wird und die Zuschauer in Applaus ausbrechen. Sias "Alive" war zu hören als die Credits eingeblendet wurden.

Langsam ging das Licht wieder an und die Hauptrollen und wichtigen Crewmitglieder standen auf und verbeugten sich. Der Direktor ging erneut nach Vorne um ein paar Worte zu sprechen. Nachdem er mehrere Minuten lang allen gedankt hatte und alle Mitwirkenden genannt hatten, lächelte er und sagte "Und ich möchte dem Autor des Buches danken, dafür dass er so ein wundervolles Kunstwerk erschaffen hat, egal ob er oder sie heute Abend anwesend ist oder nicht. Das hier war ein Projekt, dass ich von dem Moment an, wo ich das Buch in die Hand nahm, machen wollte und ich weiß allen von euch ging es genau so. Es war einfach wundervoll..."

Ungefähr da find Nico an die Rede auszublenden, denn seine Brust zog sich zusammen aufgrund dessen, was grad gesagt wurde. Er hatte sowas zwar schon mal gehört aber das war etwas, von dem er sich nie vorgestellt hätte, dass er es einmal hören würde. Eine kleine Träne lief ihm übers Gesicht und er griff nach seinen Sachen und machte sich bereit rauszugehen.

…

Als Nico nach Hause kam, warf er seine Sachen auf den Zimmerboden und sprang mit dem Bauch voran in sein Bett. In seinem Gesicht immer noch ein Lächeln, ausgelöst durch alles was passiert war. Zu sehen wie sich seine eigene Arbeit in etwas so unglaubliches wie der Film verwandelt hatte, war genug gewesen um ein Feuer in ihm auszulösen.

Sogar die Tatsache, dass er auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz wortwörtlich in Will Solace hineingerannt war, spornte dieses Lächeln an. Er fühlte alles gleichzeitig und konnte es nicht stoppen. Er war traurig, dass sein Vater nicht hatte dabei sein können, da er arbeiten musste, aber das hatte er von dem Moment an gewusst andem das Datum bekannt gegeben worden war und selbiges galt auch für seine Stiefmutter. Aber es kümmerte ihn nicht wirklich. Das Leben war großartig und nichts könnte es besser machen, naja doch vielleicht eine Sache.

Während er über den Abend nachdachte fühlte er plötzlich das Bedürfnis ein neues Buch zu schreiben. Seine Verlegerin hatte ihn schon länger damit genervt, dass er noch nichts neues geschrieben hatte, noch nicht mal ein Kapitel, aber jetzt hatte er was.

Er wollte sein Notizbuch hervorziehen, das in dem er alle Kritzeleien und Konzepte für all seine bisherigen Geschichten hatte, aber als er seine Tasche durchsuchte kam er mit leeren Händen zurück. Sein Herz sank.

Er ließ alles fallen, warf Sachen beiseite und hatte immer noch nichts.

Sein Notizbuch war weg.

Es fühlte sich an als ob ein kleines Stück von Nico selbst mit dem Notizbuch verschwunden war.

Er saß vor seinem Computer im Versuch etwas zu schreiben aber er bekam nur ein paar Wörter raus. Hätte er sein Notizbuch noch gehabt, wäre das anders gewesen. Es zerriss ihn innerlich aber es war noch genug Wärme in ihm um einige Gedanken anzufeuern.

….

Nach einigen Party fand Will sich mit dem Gesicht in seinem Bett wieder, das Jacket lag auf dem Boden. Er war total erschöpft und wollte einfach nur noch schlafen. Doch kurz bevor sich seine Augen schlossen, griff er in seine Hosentasche und zog ein kleines braunes Ledernotizbuch hervor und öffnete es. Ohne die Wörter zu lesen verlor er sich in der Welt, die ein Junge namens Nico mit Tinte und einem Stift erschaffen hatte.

Will schlief schnell ein, dass Buch offen in seinem Bett, die Hand auf dem Buch, die ganze Nacht über.

…

 _ **So das wars erst mal von mir :) Mal sehen wie schnell ein neues Kapitel übersetzt ist. Bis dahin: danke an Kitty für die tolle Story (Thanks Kitty for such a great Story!) und viel Spass beim lesen :)**_

 _ **A. L. Granger**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own these characters, nor the story(well actually the owner of this account, kitty, owns it, but as I´m not her...)./ Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch die Story.**_

…..

Nach einem solchen Abend, wer würde da zur Schule gehen wollen? Nico. Versteht das nicht falsch, er brauchte nicht zum College gehen, er war ja schon ein erfolgreicher Schriftsteller, aber was wäre wenn er eines Tages etwas anderes machen wollte? Dann hatte er immer noch seine Collegeausbildung, auf die er zurückgreifen konnte, selbst wenn sein Hauptfach Schreiben war.

Zwar hatte er genug Geld um sich mit einigen Freunden eine Wohnung zu teilen, oder sogar genug um sich ein eigenes kleines Appartement kaufen zu können und mit der Veröffentlichung des Films, sah es nicht so aus als würde das Geld ein Problem darstellen. Doch Nico mochte es so wie es war. Er lebte zusammen mit seinem Vater, seiner Stiefmutter und drei Katzen. Sein Leben war gut und nichts würde das ändern.

….

Nach dem Unterricht, ging Nico zu seiner Lieblingsbuchhandlung, welche ein kleines Café enthielt, sodass man sich ein Buch raussuchen und mit einem Kaffe in der Hand anfangen konnte zu lesen. Es war einfach wunderbar.

Der kleine Punkt, den Nico sein eigen nannte, war nahe dem Buchteil des Ladens. Außerdem hatte er von dort aus auch einen guten Blick auf die Abteilung in der seine Bücher ausgestellt wurden. Nicht dass er narzisstisch war, er war einfach nur glücklich, wenn er dort saß und jemanden sah, der nach seinem Buch griff und anfing zu lesen. Zum Filmstart gab es zudem noch einen großen Sale auf Poster und Bücher und solchen Kram. Das brachte Nico zum lächeln.

Lustig, dass ein Laden, der sich so an den Büchern interessierte, nicht wusste, dass der Autor regelmäßig in ihrem Laden saß und Leuten zuschaute, wie sie seine Bücher kauften. Lustig, oder?

Als es spät wurde, packte Nico seine Sachen zusammen und ging. Das fing er mit seinem Leben also an, zur Schule gehen, in das Buchcafé gehen und dann nach Hause laufen um etwas mehr zu schreiben.

…

Er warf seine Sachen zu Boden, bevor er den Laptop auf den Nachttisch und fing an zu tippen. Über dem Nachttisch waren ein paar gerahmte Filmplakate von der Premiere, die Reyna ihm Wochen vorher gegeben hatte. Außerdem hingen an seinen Wänden, kleinere Sachen, wie die Bestätigungsbriefe, dass seine Bücher in Druck gingen, und über seinem Bett hing der Ausdruck der E-Mail in der stand, dass man sein Buch verfilmen würde.

Andere kleinere Erinnerungsstücke, vom Anfang seiner Karriere als Schriftsteller waren im ganzen Raum verteilt. Es war schön zurück schauen zu können, auf alles was er erreicht hatte, wenn er mal entmutigt war, Es half ihm schreiben.

Die Erinnerung an Will schoss ihm in den Kopf und gab ihm eine verrückte Idee für ein Buch, von dem er dachte er würde es niemals schreiben. Doch da saß er, und tippte eine grobe Zusammenfassung seiner Geschichte und schickte sie an Reyna.

…..

Benommen wachte Will auf, er war sich nicht zu 100% sicher, dass er ok war, aber gab sein bestes. Er rieb sich die Augen und schaute sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf ein kleines braunes Ledernotizbuch, dass immer noch offen lag. Er nahm es auf und entschied sich, alles anzugucken.

Am Ende schienen ihm die Bilder im Buch bekannt zu sein, aber er wusste nicht genau wieso. Es war als ob etwas in seinem eigenen Kopf diese Bilder erschaffen hätte, als ob die Bilder aus seinem Kopf gekrochen und aufs Papier geworfen worden waren. Irgendein Junge hatte diese Bilder gemalt, also warum kamen sie ihm so bekannt vor?

Er ließ das Notizbuch in seine Tasche gleiten und entschied sich es überall hin mitzunehmen. Will wusste nicht wieso, er tat es einfach. Schwungvoll schob er die Beine aus dem Bett und ging sich einen Kaffe holen; er hatte einen langen Tag vor sich.

…..

Nach einigen Wochen voller Interviews rund um den Film, brauchte Will eine Pause. Er war so müde und kaputt, dass sogar seine Mutter ihn zwischenzeitlich anschrie, er solle im Bett bleiben. Und er wollte auf sie hören, doch vorher wollte er sich noch ein paar Bücher holen. Zwar war es für ihn auch ok, N.D. Augustines Buch zum Millionsten Mal zu lesen, doch er wollte eventuell in etwas neues abtauchen.

Er überlegte lange, seinen Kopf zu Seite geneigt um die Titel besser lesen zu können und anschließend ein Buch aus dem Regal zu nehmen. Um sein Gesicht vor der Öffentlichkeit zu verstecken, trug er Hut, Schal und Sonnenbrille. Letztere schob er sich bis zum Ende der Nase, schaute über den Rand und diskutierte mit sich selbst, ob er das Buch kaufen sollte.

Unentschlossen hielt Will ein andere Buch hoch, schaute zwischen beiden hin und her, abwägend welches er lieber wollte. Natürlich könnte er sich beide kaufen, aber dann läse er die erste Hälfte des einen Buches um direkt mit dem anderen anzufangen. Wenn er das durch hätte, würde er das erste beenden. Es war also nur die Frage, welches er zu erst läse.

Als er grad dabei war, eins der Bücher weg zu stellen, bemerkte Will einen Jungen mit zerzaustem, schwarzem Haar der etwas weiter rechts kniete und wie verrückt über einige Bücher guckte. Je länger Will schaute, desto klarer wurde es für ihn, dass er die Person kannte. Es war der Junge in den er bei der Filmpremiere wortwörtlich rein gerannt war; der Junge, dessen Notizbuch ein neues Zuhause in Wills Tasche gefunden hatte.

Will guckte erst den Jungen, dann die Bücher an, bevor ein kleines wissendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Er verlagerte das Gewicht und sein Knie zuckte, als er über seinen nächsten Schritt nachdachte. Ein kleiner Anflug von Selbstbewusstsein brachte ihn dazu, dass Notizbuch hervor zu holen und zum Jungen zu gehen. Der Blonde wartete über dem Jungen - Nico -, bis dieser von seinen Bücher weg und zu ihm hinauf schaute.

"Hätte nie erwartet, dich nochmal zu treffen", brachte Will mit einem Lächeln hervor als er sich zu Nico kniete und ihm das Notizbuch entgegen streckte. Nicos Augen wurden groß. Er war für einige Sekunden bewegungsunfähig, hauptsächlich vor Schock. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet Will einmal wieder zu sehen, geschweige denn mit seinem Notizbuch; der eine Sache, die ihm seit Wochen fehlte, und von der

er nie gedacht hätte sie einmal wieder zu haben, aber da war es. Egal welcher Klischee-Gott hier am Werk war, Nico dankte ihm in Gedanken wieder und wieder.

"Ich, ähh..." Nico fehlten die Worte, egal wie sehr es versuchte, seine Lippen konnten nichts zustande bringen. Er versuchte seinen Arm auszustrecken um nach dem Buch zu greifen, aber diese zitterte zu stark um das zu bewerkstelligen.

"Hier", Will hielt seine Hand näher zu Nico. Beide stehen langsam auf, während Nico das Buch entgegen nimmt. Die Wangen des Dunkelhaarigen färbten sich Pink, als seine Hände Wills berühren.

"Danke" brachte Nico quiekend hervor, bevor er die Augen abwandte.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, es dir je wieder geben zu können.", Will zuckte mit den Achseln, ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Hätte nie erwartet dich wieder zu sehen" murmelte Nico, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Will.

"Dann ist ja gut, dass ich in dich rein gerannt bin"

"Ja"

Will schaute sich um, auf der Suche nach etwas, das er tun oder sagen könnte, was nicht zu weiterer komischer Stille führen würde. Er hatte millionen Fragen, aber immer wenn er sie aussprechen wollte, schien sein Kopf wie leer zu sein.

"Äh..." Nico hustete "würdest du, ähm, gerne was trinken?", er zeigte aufs anliegende Café. "Ist das mindeste, nachdem du mir das hier wieder gebracht hast." er gestikulierte in Richtung Notizbuch, welches er in einem Todesgriff umklammerte.

"Das brauchst du nicht" protestierte Will.

"Nein ernsthaft, ich hatte es verloren und du hast es mir zurück gebracht", sagte Nico ernst, "hättest du das nicht getan, hätte ich es nicht zurück gekriegt; Ich bitte dich ja gar nicht drum, mein erstgeborenes Kind oder so anzunehmen; es wäre ja nur Kaffe oder so."

Will musste zugeben, er fand es amüsant und so nahm er das Angebot des Jungen an, ihm Kaffe zu kaufen. "Na gut".

Nico lächelte: "Gut" , und ging an Will vorbei " Auf geht´s".

Nachdem sie das Theater mit anstellen und bestellen hinter sich hatte, setzten sich an den Tisch, den Nico sein eigen nannte. Er war schon versucht gewesen, seinen Namen dorthinein zu kratzen, um das zu beweisen. Beim sitzen saß Nico wie üblich: die Füße auf dem Sitz, das wiedererlangte Notizbuch vor seiner Brust in den Armen. Will saß ihm gegenüber.

"Also" setzte Nico an "hast du es durchgeguckt?"

Will sah ihn einige Sekunden verwirrt an, bevor er realisierte, wovon Nico sprach. Nervös kratzte er seinen Nacken. "Ja" gab er zu "aber ich wusste nicht was das alles bedeuten sollte! Ich habe mir nur die Bilder angeguckt, ehrlich!", versuchte er sich selbst zu rechtfertigen, sodass es nicht ganz so schlimm klang. Er wusste, er hätte es nicht durchgucken sollen, aber wie hätte er sich davon abhalten sollen? Er

war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er den Jungen je wieder sehen oder treffen würde und dann hätte er das Buch auch nie zurückgeben können. Soweit er wusste, würde es bis ans Ende seiner Tage bei ihm bleiben, also wieso nicht reingucken?

Nico seufzte erleichtert. Will wusste nicht was drin stand. "Is´ schon ok, es ist nur..." Seine Stimme brach ab.

"Du bist ein guter Künstler! Also wirklich gut!" warf Will ein.

"Nicht wirklich, ich kritzel nur das hin, was ich denke, bevor ich es wieder vergesse" sagte Nico mehr zu sich selbst, ein abwesender Blick im Gesicht als er sprach.

"Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich frage, aber: Was sind das überhaupt für Zeichnungen?" fragte Will, bevor er an seinem Kaffe nippte. Er lehnte sich zurück.

"Nur... Dinge, schätze ich. Nicht mehr" der Dunkelhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich schreibe Sachen und das ist vermutlich meine Art meine Gedanken zu strukturieren.

"Sie sind wirklich gut, glaub mir" meinte Will und lächelte in seinen Becher, nickend.

Innerlich lächelte Nico über die Worte des Blonden. Es war schwer für ihn, zu glauben, dass das hier wirklich passierte. Das war der Schauspieler, den er sein ganzes Leben aus der Ferne bewundert hatte, der Schauspieler, der seinen Charakter spielte in der Verfilmung seines Buches und genau der Schauspieler saß nun vor ihm, Kaffe trinkend, in seinem Lieblingsbuchladen, an seinem Lieblingsplatz. Das konnte doch nicht real sein, konnte es?

"Wieso warst du eigentlich bei der Premiere?"

"Oh, eine Freundin von mir hat am Film gearbeitet und mich mitgeschleift, sozusagen." log Nico spontan. Es war nicht ganz gelogen, er kannte wen der am Film gearbeitet hatte und Reyna hatte in mitgeschleift, also war es technisch gesehen keine Lüge.

Will lachte leicht, seine Augen geschlossen."Das klingt so normal, als ob du das jeden Freitag machen würdest" scherzte er.

"Naja" Nicos Stimme wurde leiser und verschwand in seine Gedanken. Natürlich wusste Will nicht, dass dieser Scherz nicht so weit von dem entfernt war, zu dem seine Verlegerin in Zwang. Interviews, Pressekonferenzen etc., alles nur einige Beispiele für das, was Reyna von ihm verlangte.

Auf einmal war Nico etwas übermutig, aber es störte ihn nicht: "Wie war es den Charakter zu spielen? Also Nate?"

"Nate? Wow, das ist schwer zu erklären." Will richtete sich auf und lehnte sich direkt danach wieder zurück in den Stuhl. "Ich bin ein riesen Fan des Buches, und diesen Anruf zu kriegen, war als ob ich gestorben wäre. Jedes mal wenn wir etwas drehten, hatte ich das Gefühl es besser machen zu müssen, weißt du? Schließlich personifizierte ich den Charakter den sich so viele schon vorgestellt hatten und da steh ich und versuche mich nicht komplett zu blamieren und die Millionen Fans nicht zu enttäuschen."

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Nicos Lippen, doch er versteckte hinter seinem Kaffebecher. Allein die Art wie Will über das ganze Sprach, sandte Nico Schauer über den Rücken. In Nicos Gedanken gab es Niemanden, der Nate besser hätte spielen können, als der Junge, der ihm gegenüber saß.

"Ich weiß noch, wie ich das Skript bekam und wie ein kleines Teenager-Mädchen rumschrie, das Skript an meine Brust gedrückt, auf und ab hüpfend. Es ist wirklich zum schämen." Will lächelte bei seinen eigenen Worten. Die Art, wie seine Augen aufleuchteten als er sprach, war bezaubernd, es war, als ob man nur in seine Augen sehen musste und alles in ihnen sehen konnte. " Die ersten Lesedurchgänge waren trotzdem echt hart. Ich war da und alle anderen waren auch da und ich war wie irgend so ein so ein sozial ungeschickter Teenager, der irgendwo zwischen dem Willen alle zu umarmen und mit allen Beste Freunde zu werden, und dem Willen zum Badezimmer zu rennen um zu weinen feststeckte."

Das Geständnis warf Nico etwas aus der Bahn und er verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffe, kramofhaft versuchend zu atmen, aber alle Versuche ginge im Lachen unter.

"Lach mich nicht aus!" triezte Will ihn, seine Wangen leicht rosa "Und von da wurde es nicht besser."

"Oh Nein" quiekte Nico mit unterdrücktem Lachen.

"JA, und das war nur Tag eins. Das ging Monate so weiter, also vergiss nicht, dass ich für Monate ein Idiot war, der mitten zwischen den ganzen Leuten versuchte richtig sprechen zu lernen. Ich stotterte und maßregelte mich dann selbst dafür ein totaler Dinkelberg zu sein (AN: für die, die es nicht kennen: Dinkelberg ist der nervig perfekte Nachbar aus Cosmo und Wanda). Es war schrecklich! Ich war einfach froh, dass die es so bearbeitet haben, dass es so aussieht als hätte ich ´ne Ahnung was ich tue."

Am Ende der Rede hatte Nico Tränen in den Augen. Es ließ den unerreichbaren Wil Solace beinahe erreichbar wirken, menschlich sogar. Schließlich waren sie zwei Leute die sich unterhielten, nicht ein Fan der über einen Promi ausrastete. Nichts hätte besser sein können.

"Allerdings war es ein bisschen traurig, das ich die ganze Zeit, in der ich am Film arbeitete, nie den Autor kennenlernen konnte." in Wills Stimme war schon fast ein Anflug von Traurigkeit zu hören.

"Wieso denn das ?"

"Nun ja" Will richtete sich erneut auf, "Ich bin schon lange ein riesen Fan und dachte irgendwie das da ein 'Hi, ich bin der Autor, Ihr seht flott aus' sein würde, weißt du?"

"Flott?" hinterfragte Nico.

"Lass mich" gab Will scherzhaft beleidigt zurück.

Nico lachte erneut über ihn. Lustig war, dass Nico zu einigen der Dinge hinging, zu den meisten sogar. Er hatte Produktionen aus erster Hand miterlebt und niemand hatte überhaupt mitgekriegt, dass er da war, dass er wichtig war. Noch lustiger fand er es, dass Will dem Autor erzählte, dass er den Autor gerne mal kennengelernt hätte.

"Was würdest du tun, wenn du ihn träfest ? Klingt als ob du einen kompletten Zusammenbruch hättest" zog Nico Will auf, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Würde ich!" Einige Leute schauten Will wütend an, als dieser seine Stimme hob. "Oh Gott, Ich würde wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig werden, mich übergeben, aufwachen und das Ganze wiederholen. Wenn ich Worte rauskriegen würde, dann würde ich ihm wahrscheinlich sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Ich meine, hast du je jemanden geliebt ohne ihn zu kennen, nur aufgrund seiner/ihrer Worte oder Kunst und es ist

das schlimmste einseitige Verknallt sein aller Zeiten? Hätte ich weniger Moral würde ich wahrscheinlich Fanfiction über uns schreiben."

"Fanfiction? Dir ist bewusst, dass keiner wirklich weiß wie der Autor aussieht?" Nico versuchte cool zu bleiben.

"Es wäre eine sehr vage Fanfiction, aber eine verdammt gute!"

Nico verschluckte sich erneut an seinem Kaffe. Er schlug sich auf die Brust, im Versuch das Husten zu stoppen. Wenn der Blonde nur wüsste...

"Verurteil mich nicht!"

"Ich verurteile dich aber mal so hart" Nico war immer noch nicht in der Lage wieder normal zu atmen und der Blonde machte das auch nicht einfacher.

"Nein ernsthaft, Ich bewundere diesen Autor und ich lüge kein Stück wenn ich sage, dass ich wünschte ihn/sie heiraten zu können." Will trank etwas von seinem Kaffe, komplett ahnungslos, dass die Person mit der er sprach, das Subjekt seiner Zuneigung war.

Sie saßen in Ruhe da, die Geräusche und Unterhaltungen der anderen spülten einfach so über sie hinweg. Es war komisch, sie hatten sich nie zuvor getroffen und doch saßen sie da, in einem Buchcafé, und redeten als wären sie alte Freunde, die sich seit Monaten nicht gesehen hatten. Will nippte an seinem Kaffe bevor er sein Handy herausholte um nach der Zeit zu gucken. Als das Display aufleuchtete und die Zeit anzeigte, saß er ruckartig gerade und stellte den Kaffe weg, während er das Handy in die Tasche zurück stopfte.

"Shit" murmelte er und stand hektisch auf. " Tut mir echt leid, aber ich bin spät dran" Als er seinen Kaffe wieder in der Hand und den Stuhl unter den Tisch zurück gestellt hatte, atmete er tief durch und sah Nico in die Augen, bevor er ihn anlächelte. "Ich hasse es jetzt Tschüss sagen zu müssen aber ich muss wirklich los."

Nico sah mit traurigen Augen zu wie der Junge mit den goldenen Haaren vor ihm seinen Schal enger um sein Gesicht schlang und seinen Hut richtete. "Ich hoffe , ich renn nochmal in dich rein, es war..." Will überlegte für das passende Wort einige Sekunden "lustig.".

Und damit ging er und ließ Nico ein bisschen trauriger zurück, da alles so schnell geendet hatte. Nico wusste, dass der Blonde beschäftigt war, er war schließlich Schauspieler, aber es tat trotzdem weh, wenn etwas so plötzliches und doch nun ja wundervolles ebenso endete wie es angefangen war. Nennt es Schicksal oder was auch immer, aber was sie zusammen gebracht hatte, war schlimmer als alles, was Nico sich hätte vorstellen können. Das kleine Stück eines einfachen Traumes so von ihm zu reißen war schmerzhafter als er es je vermutet hatte.

Nico wusste, dass etwas so wundervolles wie das, zu gut war um wahr zu sein, aber was ihn stutzen ließ, war, wie Will über ihn redete. Jedoch musste man Will zugute halten, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, dass er über ihn sprach, schließlich war Nico in seinen Augen nur irgendein Kind in das er rein gerannt war. Wortwörtlich, und das sein Notizbuch verloren hatte, nicht der Autor seines Lieblingsbuches, sein Lieblingsautor.

Doch die jetzt genutzten Worte, waren etwas, das Nico noch nie gehört hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, dass sie von jemandem kamen, zu dem er hinauf sah oder ob es die Worte an sich waren. Was auch immer es war, es sendete Schauer über seinen Rücken. Er hatte mehrere Personen zu denen er aufsah, so über seine Werke reden hören, aber das hier ging noch weiter ins Detail. Er hatte nie zuvor sowas gefühlt, also was war es?

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, das ihn überkam und er wusste nicht ob er damit umgehen könnte. Er wollte es nicht als etwas anderes abtun, aber es war schwer, wenn etwas so anders war als das übliche Lob.

Doch genug der Selbstbetrachtung, Nico stand auf, die Tasse in der Hand, und ging hinüber zu dem Bereich mit den Büchern, die er sich vorhin angesehen hatte und nahm beide. Es war ihm egal, er kaufte sie beide.

….

Als Will in das Gebäude eilte, wo das Interview, für das er jetzt zu spät war, abgehalten wurde, seufzte er vor Erleichterung; er ging an den Empfangsschalter und bekam Richtungsangaben, wo er eigentlich hin sollte. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Aufzug, nachdem er der hilfreichen Frauen dankte.

Als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, begann sein Manager mit ihm für Verspätung zu schimpfen. Nach ein paar Millionen Entschuldigungen, ließ ihn sein Manager endlich die Haare und das Make-up machen.

Er sank zurück in den Stuhl, als ein Team von zwei begann auf ihm zu arbeiten, ihn fehlerlos aussehen zu lassen, na ja, sogar weniger, als er ohnehin schon war. Er ließ die Welt über ihn waschen, das Geschwätz der Leute zu Hintergrundmusik werden, für den Moment den er jetzt lebte.

Will war auf sich selbst ein bisschen wütend, abhauen wie er es gerade getan hatte, aber welche Wahl hatte er? Er war schon spät gewesen, daher konnte er das Treffen nicht mehr verlängern, als er schon hatte. Der Junge war schön, zumindest von dem, was Will mitkriegte. Der Blonde war irgendwie traurig, dass er das Notizbuch zurück geben musste, aber die Welle der Erleichterung, die über den Jungen gewaschen war, als er es zurück hatte, war genug, um zu sagen, dass er das Richtige tat.

Aber wenn er es nicht zurück gegeben von hätte, wo würde er sein? Würde es noch einen Grund geben, mit ihm zu sprechen? Wahrscheinlich, aber was nun? Hätte er noch einen Grund, dem Jungen hallo zu sagen, wenn sie jemals wieder ineinander liefen?

Ja, hätte er. Sie waren Freunde, nicht wahr?

Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als die beiden, die auf ihm gearbeitet hatten, aufhörten und sein Manager sich zu ihm begab. Sie wollte ihn hart auf den Kopf zu schlagen, ihn in die Realität zurückholen , aber er wusste, dass das nicht möglich war. Das Interview was jetzt kam, war nichts was er nicht schon getan hatte, ein einfaches, "Wie war der Film? ' oder das andere Hauptthema , dass jeder liebte, "Lief da was zwischen Ihnen und Annabeth Chase oder Piper Mclean ?" In der Regel gefolgt von Fragen, wer er mochte, als er sie darüber informiert, dass er in keinem seiner Co-Stars ein romantisches Interesse hatte.

Als er zum Sitz gezogen wurde, dachte er über alles nach, bereitete seine Antworten vor, denn von dem, was er wusste, würde das ein heikles Interview werden. Offenbar war Jason Grace hier in einem

Interview gewesen und es endete damit, dass sein College-Leben für die ganze Welt bekannt wurde. Es wäre nicht so schlimm, wäre nicht die Tatsache, dass er und sein bester Freund, Percy Jackson, Co-Star zu der Zeit, für eine Woche in dieser Zeit zusammen ausgegangen waren, und beide als es bekannt wurde, mit Fragen bombardiert wurden.

Natürlich waren beide bis dahin immer noch gute Freunde und hatten Freundinnen , so bekamen beide nicht zu viel ab, aber die Tatsache, dass die Presse so etwas heraus fand, war beängstigend genug.

Als eine Frau, wahrscheinlich Mitte bis Ende zwanzig, auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von ihm saß, verbannte er den Gedanken und versuchte zu atmen. Ihr Haar war Kastanienbraun mit goldenen Highlights, die fast natürlich zu sein schienen. Sie hatte keine Make-up Kruste, wie viele andere Interviewer, und Will wusste nicht, ob er Angst haben soll oder nicht. Er wurde nicht von ihrer natürlichen Schönheit eingeschüchtert, aber das wurde er nie; Will dachte, dass das seine Superkraft sei.

Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens, schrie ein Mann hinter der Bühne, um das Gespräch zu beginnen und die Frauen richtete sich auf und stellte vor, wer sie war und wer bei ihr war.

"Hallo, ich bin Ally, hier auf Aphrodite Talks, ich bin in Gesellschaft eines jungen, kommenden Schauspielers, Will Solace". Sie drehte sich zum Blonden. "Nun, ich frage mich nur, bevor wir beginnen, wie Sie mit dem plötzlichen Ruhm umgehen, der den Film umgibt? Er ist ja ziemlich schnell einer der erfolgreichsten Filme geworden."

"Nun", Will richtete sich auf und schluckte: "Ich muss sagen, es ist schön, hier zu sein, und um wirklich ehrlich zu sein, es ist verrückt. Ich habe ein paar Rollen gespielt, die meinen Namen bekannt machten, aber nichts vergleichbares wie der jetzige Film. Es war wunderbar, aber insgesamt eine Achterbahnfahrt. "

"Aber Sie scheinen es ganz gut zu handhaben. Haben Sie Probleme mit den Fans?" Sie neigte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich die habe, aber es ist schwieriger, irgendwo hin zu gehen, ohne entdeckt zu werden." Will fing bei seinem nächsten Gedanken an zu lachen: "Auch wenn ich nicht an mich denken, als jemand, der gegoogelt wird, ist es immer noch süß ist, wenn jüngere Kinder zu mir kommen, und anfangen mir Fragen zu stellen, als ob ich ihre beste Freundin bin. Es ist wirklich schwer zu widerstehen. "

"Ich bin sicher, dass es das ist. Hat der plötzliche Erfolg des Films Ihnen irgendwie Glück in Ihrer Karriere", sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen erschien, "oder dem Liebesleben gebracht?"

Hier war es, die "Frage".

"Nein, da der Film erst seit kurzem raus ist, erwarte ich nichts bezüglich der Karriere für eine Weile", sprach er die Worte, die er immer wieder für andere Interviewer geprobt hatte. Als er dabei war, den nächsten Teil seines eingeübten Satzes zu sagen, erschien Nico lachend im Café in der Buchhandlung vor seinem inneren Auge. Es schockte ihn, denn er hatte keinen Grund, an Nico zu denken. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit dem "sich in jemanden über die Kunst verlieben" oder so zu tun, aber es war seltsam, also überging er es "Und es wurde nichts in meinem Liebesleben beeinflusst, ich bin noch immer ein glücklicher Single mit all den Bäumen."

Ally hatte die Pause bemerkt, die während seiner Antwort auftrat und hob eine. "Ist das so? Oder ist es jemand, von dem Sie möchten, dass er Sie bemerkt, es jedoch nicht tut?"

"Nein, glauben Sie mir, ich bin Single, und es wird höchstwahrscheinlich so bleiben, ob ich will oder nicht."

Sie war nicht so zufrieden mit der Antwort, aber sie ließ es sein. Sie wusste, mit Wörtern zu arbeiten, wenn die Leute in ihrer Show verschlossen waren.

"Ich wette, es gibt viele Mädchen, die darum betteln würden das ändern zu dürfen."

Will seufzte, als er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte. "Die Fans sind wunderbar, aber im Moment hoffe ich nur, dass mit dem Film alles gut geht." Wenn es eine Sache gab, die er wusste, dann wie man einer Frage in einer natürlichen Art und Weise ausweichen konnte.

"Wenn es so weiter wie jetzt, würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Die Eröffnungsnacht hat Millionen gemacht; man schätzt, dass der Film Einspielrekorde brechen wird."

"Ja, aber ohne alle die mitgearbeitet haben, wäre der Film lange nicht so weit gekommen. Meiner Meinung nach sind es wahrscheinlich die Buch-Fans, die den Film so beliebt machen:" Will entspannte etwas, als er sprach. "Der Film ist riesig, aber ohne das Buch, dass alles in Bewegung gesetzt hat, glaube ich nicht, dass alles so ausgegangen wäre wie es ist."

Als das Thema des Buches und Filmes aufkam, sein Liebesleben also in den Hintergrund rückte, wurde das Gespräch flüssiger. Er schaffte es durch die ganze Sache ohne unerwünschte Details an die Oberfläche zu bringen.

Nachdem Will über das Leben am Set und den Tag, an dem er den Anruf für die Rolle bekam, geredet hatte, verlief alles problemlos. Das Schlimmste, was bekannt wurde, war seine seltsame Obsession mit dem Buch, aber das war eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Jeder der ihm auf Twitter folgte oder ihn vor dem Film kannte, wusste, dass er schon lange von den Büchern besessen war, bevor der Film wirklich an die Oberfläche kam.

Er sammelte seine Sachen, und nach ein paar Worte mit der Mannschaft machte er seinen Weg zum Fahrstuhl, wo sein Manager den Kopf schüttelte, wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich, warum sie für so einen Idiot arbeitete.

"Du hast noch ein weiteres Interview überlebt und hast deine Karriere nicht ruiniert, gut für dich", scherzte Lou Ellen, sein Manager.

Will rollte mit den Augen, als er neben ihr stand und der Aufzug seine Zeit in Anspruch nahm ihre Etage zu erreichen.

"Es ist nicht so schwer, wirklich. Du musst nur wissen, wie du die Frage zu einem Thema änderst, mit dem du umgehen kannst" Will zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Na, hoffentlich, wenn bei der Ausstrahlung nicht zu viele Leute deine Pause sehen, zumindest so viele, sodass es nicht so aussieht als würdest du was verstecken", höhnte sie, als der Aufzug piepste. Beide traten ein und Lou Ellen drückte den Knopf für die erste Etage und die Tür schloss langsam. "Erklärst du mir was das war, nur damit ich dir helfen kann, wenn doch Gerüchte aufkommen?"

Will verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als der Aufzug sie langsam ins Erdgeschoss brachte. "Nichts, hatte nur ein Hirngespinst, das ist alles. Bad Timing ist alles."

"Ich würde sagen…"

"Im Ernst, das Leben hat es auf mich abgesehen und ist echt hart. Dieser Druck so berühmt zu sein ist wirklich schwer!" Will hatte diese Sache , wo er aus überhaupt keinen Grund narzisstische Züge aufwies, wenn sein Manager ihm auf Nerven ging. Es war ihre Art sich nicht gegenseitig zu töten und es funktionierte ziemlich gut.

"Nun, Mr. Popular, Zeit, um Ihre Erwachsenen-Hosen anzuziehen und sich der Welt zu stellen."

Und wie auf ein Stichwort, dingte der Aufzug für sie, um sie zu informieren, dass sie ihre Etage erreicht hatten. Als sich die Tür öffnete, traten sie aus und machten ihren Weg zur Haustür.

"Also, warum warst du so spät? Hattest du ein Date mit dem Mädchen, das nicht existiert?" Sie scherzte, stupste seine Schulter mit ihrer an, obwohl sie viel kleiner war.

"Nein, ich war nur unterwegs und hab die Zeit vergessen."

" 'Nur unterwegs'? Das klingt nicht nach dir. Wo warst du?"

"Nun, Mutter, wenn du es wissen musst, erinnerst du dich an den Jungen von dem ich das Notizbuch gefunden hatte? Nun, ich war in diesem Buchladen und plötzlich war er da, über einen Stapel Bücher gebeugt, also gab ich ihm sein Notizbuch zurück, und er bot mir Kaffee als Dank, also Nein, ich war nicht bei irgendeinem Mädchen ".

"Wow", Lou Ellen wusste nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das war nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte, wahrscheinlich eine gute Notlüge. "Gut, dass du ihn gefunden hast."

"Ja, er sah so nervös aus , als er es nicht hatte, und als ich es ihm zurück gab, war es als ob eine Welle der Erleichterung ihn überkam."

"Ich wette", sagte sie, als sie ihr Auto entriegelte. "Jetzt: einsteigen, Idiot."

…

Es verging einige Zeit, bevor sie sich wieder trafen. Will hielt sich viel mehr innerhalb des Geschäfts auf, als er gedacht hatte. Es wurde immer schwieriger, raus zu gehen. Ohne, dass ihn überall Menschen erkannten, und so fand er Trost in der Buchhandlung, der eine Ort, wo die Menschen nicht mit der Wimper zuckten, wenn jemand wie ein selbstgerechtes, Hipster-Arschloch aussah.

Es war nur eine Woche nach dem Interview, als er über einen Stapel Bücher an der Rückseite des Ladens stolperte, die fast einen Thron bildeten. Ein Thron aus Büchern. Und der König saß in der Mitte. Will war nur dort weil er seit Monaten ein bestimmtes Buch suchte. Als er (ganz wörtlich) über das Werk stolperte, war er leicht überrascht, als der Junge, der in ein Buch vertieft war, ihn in die Augen blickte.

Der Junge war kein anderer als der dunkelhaarige Junge, mit dem er Kaffee gehabt hatte.

Sie starrten sich solide 5 Sekunden an, bevor einer von ihnen sich bewegte. Da beide Parteien nichts anständiges formulieren konnten, fand Nico, dass Worte in diesem Moment nicht seine Sache waren und er nickte nur und lächelte den Blonden leicht an.

"Ich muss aufhören über dich zu stolpern," quietschte Will, bevor er einen Stapel Bücher beiseite schob und sich dazu setzte.

"Ja, eines Tages könntest du noch für mich fallen..." (AN: leider einer dieser Wortwitze die bei der Übersetzung verloren gehen. Im Englischen steht dieses "für jemanden fallen" dafür, dass sich derjenige in den anderen verliebt) murmelte Nico, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Jungen neben ihm. Auch mit der Stille des Ladens, fingen seine Ohren an, rot zu werden.

"Was?"

"Nichts", Nico versuchte sein Gesicht in seinem Buch zu begraben, und es vor dem Blonden zu verstecken, die schwache Röte zu verbergen, die er wegen der Hitze fühlen konnte.

"Hier versteckst du dich also?" fragte Will nach. Es war auf der Rückseite des Ladens, so gab es nicht wirklich etwas, was den Jungen hier stören konnte. Er hatte seinen Laptop an ein Ladegerät angeschlossen und hatte, etwas, das wie Schularbeit aussah, vor ihm ausgebreitet.

"Ja, nach dem Unterricht oder in der Freizeit. Es ist wie mein eigenes kleines Refugium, na ja, eines in der Realität", sagte Nico mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick in seinen Augen.

"Ja", antwortete Will, nicht wirklich um zu antworten, sondern um zu zeigen, dass er verstand. Er fand sich oft in Bücher wieder, wenn die Zeit schwierig wurde. Sein Manager sorgte dafür, dass seine Arbeit in letzter Zeit begrenzt war, aber manchmal kann man es nicht ändern. Wenn er arbeiten musste, musste er eine saubere Hose finden und sie anziehen.

Die beiden saßen in Stille für ein paar Sekunden, nicht aus irgendeinem Grund, sondern nur wegen der Vertrautheit des Ganzen. Sie haben sich nicht wirklich verabredet, aber wenn sie ineinander liefen, war es nie eine seltsame Sache, eher eine Begegnung.

"So, Du hast gesagt du schreibst? Ist es für die Schule oder zum Vergnügen" Es war etwas, das seit einiger Zeit an Will genagt hatte. Er sah die Kunst, die Nico gemacht hatte, und dieser hatte gesagt, dass es für sein Schreiben war. Da der Junge in der Schule war; könnte sein Schreiben ein Faktor sein. Aber die Gefühle, die er bei jedem Pinselstrich oder Stift empfand, war etwas, das es nicht so schien, als ob es für ein Schulaufgabe war, und wenn es doch dafür war, konnte der Junge leben in Dinge bringen die in ein paar Tagen unwichtig waren.

"Oh, beides, denke ich?" Er klang unsicher. Nico kritzelte zum Spaß und für Aufgaben, aber es war hauptsächlich für die Geschichten und für seine Figuren; ein Grund, warum er so eifrig war sein Notizbuch zurück zu bekommen. Es enthielt alles, an dem er je gearbeitet , Charaktere, die sich schon fast so anfühlen als ob sie seine Kinder seien.

Jede Sekunde, die er in das Notizbuch investiert hatte, besaß eine Bindung zu ihm. Die Emotionen, die er hineingegossen hatte, waren nicht etwas, dass er mit allen Teilen konnte, sogar nicht mit seinen eigenen Eltern. Aber der Blonde hatte es gesehen.

Als er es verloren hatte, war es der Blonde, der es gefunden und zurückgegeben hatte. Will hatte zwar zugegeben hineingeschaut zu haben, aber Nico konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Es war ein in Leder gebundenes Notizbuch, das er bei einer Filmpremiere fand, etwas, das er höchstwahrscheinlich nie zurückgeben könnte, so dass der Drang, es zu öffnen, gut nachvollziehbar war. Aber die Tatsache, dass es der Kerl war, der den gleichen Charakter gespielt, der auf so viele Seiten gekritzelt worden war, war erschreckend. Etwas, das man leicht erkennen konnte. Nico war nur froh, dass Will kein Italienisch sprach.

"Ich habe Spaß daran, es... beruhigt mich; sozusagen", gab Nico zu, während er in den Zeilen, die vor ihnen lagen, etwas suchte.

"Du kannst gefühlt für immer in eine andere Welt abtauchen, aber es ist nie lange genug," kicherte Will verständnisvoll.

"Ja", Nico lächelte, als er sprach.

"Schauspielern ist dem sehr ähnlich. Fühlst du dich nicht wohl mit dem was du bist? Sei jemand anderes für ein paar Monate."

"Muss schön sein, so ganz in eine Welt einzutauchen."

"Ja", Will lehnte seinen Kopf auf den Stapel Bücher hinter seinem Kopf. "Bis du zwei Wochen lang um fünf Uhr morgens aufstehen musst und um elf ins Bett gehst, dann ist es bescheiden!"

Nico lachte sanft dazu. Er konnte es mit seinem Schreiben vergleichen. Wenn er eine Frist kommen hatte und in einer Schreibblockade steckte, fand er, dass schreckliche Stunden eine gemeinsame Sache waren, die sie erlitten.

"Aber am Ende ist es das alles wert. Das Endprodukt ist etwas wundervolles:" Will hielt die Augen geschlossen. "Deshalb mache ich weiter, überstehen das Leid. Denn das, was raus kommt ist so viel größer als man sich vorstellen kann."

Mit jedem Wort des Blonden, konnte Nico sich identifizieren. Er könnte über Filme und TV reden, und auch wenn es nicht das gleiche wie das Schreiben war, ist die Idee , dass man leidet und schuftet, etwas , dass zeigt, wie wunderbar es am Ende ist.

Wenn er nicht das Leid beim Schreiben von "One Last Hero" überstanden hätte, dann wäre alles, was gefolgt ist, nicht passieren. Er hätte Will nie getroffen. Er hätte nie aus der Welt seine Ideen bekommen. Er hätte nie das Leben was er jetzt führte, und egal wie viel er sich beschwerte, es war alles wie er es wollte.

…

Für die folgenden Wochen war es ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen geworden, dass sie sich in der Buchhandlung am Rückende treffen würde, wo Nico sein Reich beanspruchte. Sie trafen sich, redeten über nichts und alles, und dann gingen sie, ohne einen Zeitplan. Wenn man nicht auftauchte, war es nicht das Ende der Welt, da sie nie eine Zeit festgelegt hatten; der andere setzte sich einfach hin und fing an zu lesen.

Zugleich war der Film die Nummer eins für die sechste Woche in Folge. Er wurde nie irgendwo abgesagt. Es gab nie ein leeres Theater. Wenn Leute den Film gesehen hatte, würden Sie zurück gehen und ihn sich nochmal ansehen; so einfach war das.

Will freute sich auf die Treffen, sodass er in den Laden ging wann immer er konnte um den Jungen zu finden, dem das Notizbuch gehörte. Er war immer beschäftigt, ob mit schreiben oder lesen, irgendwie tauchte er fiktive Welten ab.

Eine Sache, die Will wurmte, war, dass er nie wissen konnte, was der Junge schrieb, denn jedes Mal, wenn er fragte, verschloss Nico sich und seinen Laptop und weigerte sich dem Blonden in die Augen zu sehen, bis er sich zum hundertsten Mal entschuldigte.

Natürlich wusste Will nicht, dass Nico mit seiner Geschichte fast fertig war, die er seit der Film-Premiere schrieb. Es war die schnellste Geschichte, die Nico in seinem Leben geschrieben hatte, aber etwas drückte ihn, seine Finger schneller zu bewegen, als sie es jemals zuvor getan hatten. Wenn alles so lief, wie er wollte, würde sie innerhalb von wenigen Monaten publiziert sein, wenn sein Editor alles bekommen konnte und reibungslos vonstatten ging.

So bekannt, wie er war, war es nie schwer für seine Bücher publiziert zu werden. Aber dieses war etwas Besonderes, und auch wenn sie es ablehnten, würde er niemals aufgeben. Als Reyna das erste Mal über den Rohentwurf geschaut hatte, war es das erste Mal, dass eine Version seiner Geschichte das Mädchen so schnell zu Tränen gebracht hatte. Und dabei war Reyna eine der ersten gewesen, die den Rohentwurf zu "Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter 'zu lesen bekommen hatte.

Er wusste, dass sie diese Geschichte nicht aufgeben würde, und er war froh darüber. Diese Geschichte hielt einen kleinen Platz in seinem Herzen, und er würde sterben, bevor man es hinter einer anderen auf Eis legte. Das war wofür bekannt sein wollte, dies war das Buch, von dem er wollte es wäre sein erstes gewesen. Und das sagte viel.….

...

 _ **So. TADA :) Ich habe mal wieder meinen Schlaf geopfert um das hier präsentieren zu können ABER egal :)**_

 _ **Hoffe es gefällt euch, lasst der Kitty und mir ruhig ein paar reviews da.**_


End file.
